Maybe
by 2-BeautifulGoodbye-2
Summary: Leo smiled maybe, just maybe he belonged after all. Reyna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and grabbed ahold of his hand. Just as the sun disappeared. Yeah, Leo thought I do belong here. Sort of a continuation of The Seventh Wheel. You don't have to read that to understand this. If you have read it think of this as a ending to that.
1. Chapter 1

I was very pleased to hear what people thought about The Seventh Wheel. One review in particular, without it I probably wouldn't have posted this. You don't have to read The Seventh Wheel to understand this, but this will hopefully leave that with a better ending.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters or places, just the plot, ect.

Maybe (A Heroes of Olympus One Shot)

Leo got out of bed with the rest of the campers from his cabin that morning. He usually woke up early and ate and disappeared to the bunker all day. These days He didn't talk much, only when necessary.

He got dressed and directed his cabin. They cleaned up before inspection. Afterwards he led them to breakfast, which was a surprise to everybody.

It was only a month ago they completed the great prophecy. Only a month ago, Leo broke down. That was the last time he seen any of them. Jason who was at Camp Half-Blood to see his sister, was at the Zeus table. Percy was sitting with Tyson at the Poseidon table. Piper was sitting at the end of the Aphrodite table talking to one of her sisters. Annabeth was at the Athena table arguing with one of her siblings. Hazel who came to Camp Half-Blood early every day to sit with Nico was sitting at the Hades table. Frank who came with her everyday was seated at the Ares table chatting with Clarise.

Leo might not leave the bunker much, but he did know what was going around camp, via the Argo II. He didn't talk as he ate, only looking up when Reyna ran up from the Hermes cabin. Where the gods conveniently placed a portal thing, which Leo cared nothing about. She went and spoke to Chiron, then sat down with Jason. Leo finished eating, and stood. Catching Hazel's attention.

"Leo wait!" She called. "Wait!"

" All six of them were looking at him now. They all stood and came towards him, Nico, Thalia and Reyna following as well.

"Leo, it's been a month. Please talk to us." Piper said, her charmspeak floating in her voice.

"I have things to do." He said brushing them off.

"What happened?" Thalia asked, confused.

"When we were in Salt lake City in the beginning of our quest. Hazel and Leo talked to Nemesis. She said somethings that hurt Leo." Jason explained looking at his sister.

"That doesn't help, what things?" She pushed.

" If I tell you will you leave me alone?" Leo asked, not wanting to hurt more.

"That depends." Thalia said, looking at Leo. "Fine, now spill."

Leo's voice quivered as he spoke the words that haunted him. "And as for you, child of fire. Your worst hardships are yet to come. You wil always be an outsider, the seventh wheel. You will not find a place among your brethren..."

"I've heard enough!" Thalia cut him off, her face pale.

"Leo I promise you that you belong with us. It's not the same without you."

Leo cut Hazel off. "Hazel you guys are all paired up. None of you can stay away from your girlfriends or boyfriends. I'd be a third wheel."

"Leo we are your friends. Give us a chance." Jason said. "And I miss my best friend. I miss you Leo."

"Give us one day Leo. And if you don't enjoy yourself we won't bother you again." Annabeth said.

Leo was torn, one part of him was afraid to get hurt the other, bigger part just want his friends back. The bigger part won and Leo nodded in agreement.

After they finished their breakfast, the six demigods lead Leo to the lake. Percy went to grab Annabeth's had was in turn rejected as she pulled away.

"I propose we play a game of volleyball then catch up." Frank said.

That was when Leo noticed the volleyball net. With two balls sitting by one of the metal poles. Everyone including Leo agreed. During the game, Piper went to give Jasona quick kiss. Jason stopped her and told her this was a group thing. Later in when they were all laying in the sand joking around Frank moved and sat by Jason instead if Hazel. Leo nearly cried then. They were serious, Leo realized. They missed him, and they would do anything to get him to hang out with them. It was starting to get dark when Reyna, Nico and Thalia joined them. The sun was setting when Reyna, the only person who he'd spoken to since that night months ago, leaned over and said. "I told you so." Leo smiled maybe, just maybe he belonged after all. Reyna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and grabbed ahold of his hand. Just as the sun disappeared. Yeah, Leo thought I do belong here. I belong with these people. No mater what anybody or any goddess says. These people are his family, his home. 


	2. AN READ PLEASE

Go Check out the poll on my profile. And so you know, I appreciate the reviews, favorites and follows. :)


	3. POLL RESULTS

Poll Results. So I'm going to write one about Reyna, then Nico and so on. And The person who selected other. Please PM who and what they are from. Anyway thank you for your participation.

1 Reyna (Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus)

6 » 35%

2 Nico (Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus)

5 » 29%

3 Frank (Percy/Heroes of Olympus)

3 » 17%

4 Mary-Lynnette (Night World)

1 » 5%

5 Angel (Maximum Ride)

1 » 5%

6 Other (PM who and from what book, TV show, ect)

1 » 5%

7 Jace (Mortal Instruments)

0 » 0%

8 Elena (Vampire Diaries TV)

0 » 0%

9 Jade (Victorious)

0 » 0%


End file.
